


it's all because of you, my love

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, basically a rewrite of the 3x12 make out scene, toni and cheryl are DONE being interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: i have no idea where this came from, i just woke up this morning and started writing. anyways... this is my rewrite of the 3x12 choni make out scene. enjoy i guess, it's 95% smut.





	it's all because of you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, i just woke up this morning and started writing. anyways... this is my rewrite of the 3x12 choni make out scene. enjoy i guess, it's 95% smut.

cheryl walked through the door of thistlehouse with the brightest smile on her face, feeling accomplished and proud. her plan was already turning out to be a success. she just had her first fight with toni this afternoon, and to be honest it scared her to death. there was a small part of her, for a split second, that thought she was going to lose toni. but she meant it when she said she would make all these things right. and at first she was doing it for toni, but as the day went by, she realized she was doing it for herself too.

she was beyond grateful for toni, for calling her out on her reckless chaos. if it were anybody else she would for sure be on the defense and would throw large words at them that most people would have to look up in a dictionary to understand. but toni was the love of her life, the only person whose opinion she listens to and respects. and she realized that toni was absolutely right about her impulsive behavior. she was making things right for the both of them.

she not only got her vile creature of a mother to step down from the highsmith college board and revoke her ban on her admittance, but she also gave up her interview for toni, someone who was beyond worthy of the opportunity. and now she has since returned home from pops, after apologizing to moose.

she opened the door to their bedroom just as toni walked out of their en suit, dressed in leggings and that purple flannel that she absolutely adores. her hair rid of the braid it was in and now flowing down her back.

_flawless._

"good evening ma cherie." cheryl smiled. she threw her phone on the bed and set her backpack on the chair in front of her vanity and she met toni half way to greet her with a kiss, leaning down to capture her nude bottom lip between her bright red ones. "how did your interview go?"

"it went really well. the headmistress said she was very impressed with my portfolio, and along with my gpa and SAT score she said i was pretty worthy candidate."

"i had no doubt that you were"

"how did it go with moose?" toni asked, rubbing her hands up and down cheryl's sides, over the material of her plaid dress.

"it went... well. he accepted my apology.  _and,_  i'm not trying to justify what i did, but he did end up coming out to his dad and he and kevin are probably rendezvousing in that grimy bunker as we speak."

"well that's good i'm proud of him  _and_ i'm really proud of you. your 3 step plan was a success."

"it's all because of you my love. and actually i have a step four, which you'll find out tomorrow, but for now i want to check off... step 3.5"

"and what would that b-"

toni was cut off by the feeling of cheryl lips on hers. she hummed in surprise but was quick to wrap her hands around her back and bring her closer to her body. cheryl was still in her heels so toni head was tilted back tremendously as cheryl had to lean down.

cheryl dug her teeth into toni's bottom lip and pulled it back before releasing and watching it snap back into place.

"i'll be right back. i'm gonna slip into something more...  _comfortable"_  cheryl eyes bounced from her eyes to her lips before backing out of their grip and sauntering over to the walk in closet, closing the door behind her. 

toni rubbed her bottom lip with her thumb before digging her own teeth into the plump flesh, with a smirk. she walked around the bed placing her hand on one of the posters to swing herself around. she took this time to start undressing herself. she removed her black footie socks and slid her leggings down her short legs. she unbuttoned her flannel to reveal a black lacy bra that matched her panties. she crawled onto the bed staying up on her knees just as their closet door opened. 

cheryl walked out, lips bare, and wearing some black lingerie that toni as never seen before. the lace covered half of her stomach and cupped her breast perfectly. two straps starting in the valley and rounding over her breast and up over her shoulders. toni's eyes scanned down to the lacy panties that matched.

usually cheryl goes for red and toni loved every red lingerie set she owned. but  _damn_  she looks good in black.

toni bit her lip and her eyes followed her as cheryl walked over to the bed. she crawled on top of the bed sitting up on her knees as well and met toni in the middle of the mattress.

"where the  _hell_  did this come from." toni's fingers lightly traced the outline of her top, her eyes locked on her cleavage.

"oh mon amour, i've had this for awhile, just been saving it for something- mmm" cheryl couldn't even finish her sentence and toni just couldn't wait any longer as she pulled the red head by her neck to bring their lips together.

their lips moved together fervently, toni's tongue sliding past pink lips to meet with cheryl's. their heads tilting from side to side as they pulled and pressed together. cheryl had a tight grip on toni's hips but when she felt her hands travel down her back, she rose hers higher until she was cupping her neck.

toni slid her hands over cheryl backside, spreading her fingers and palming her rear greedily, causing cheryl to moan into her mouth. she lowered her hands and gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her up and settling her into a sitting position, causing their lips to break apart. she threw her leg over cheryl's and straddled her lap, sitting down on the top of her thighs. 

cheryl placed her hands on toni's outer thighs and toni cupped cheryl's cheeks, swiping her thumb over her cheekbone, taking a second to admire her face, looking at her with the softest eyes.

"i love you" she rasped out, that grainy voice that sent an unnoticeable shiver down cheryl's spine.

"i love  _you."_

toni pulled cheryl's face to hers, their lips meeting again in a slower kiss, but still just as passionate. their lips meld together perfectly, like clay, as if they were made for each other. and the longer they kissed, the more it progressed, the more heated it became. cheryl slid her hands up toni's thighs to hold onto her waist over her flannel. 

toni flicked her tongue over cheryl's top lip and placed an open mouth kiss to her chin and traveled across her jaw to the space below her ear down the column of her neck. she placed her thumb under cheryl's chin to push her head back to allow for more access. her body leaned back at an angle and she tightened her grip on toni's flannel. 

toni sucked at the skin of her delicate neck, right on her pulse point, and she smirked into her neck when she felt the vibrations from cheryl's throaty moan. she nipped at the skin and placed one final kiss her neck before traveling back up to her lips.

cheryl slid her hands up toni's back and over her shoulder and gripped the collar of her shirt between her fingers. she peeled it off her shoulders and toni released cheryl's lips with a loud smack and allowed her girlfriend to pull the shirt off. 

once the article of clothing was completely removed, she discarded it to the side and placed her hands on toni's side, her thumbs caressing the exposed skin between her high waisted panties and her bra. she took the opportunity and attached her lips to toni's neck, pressing wet kiss down to her collar bone, across her chest, over the rounds of her breast and in the valley between her breast.

"mmm cher..." toni threw her head back and tangled her fingers through cheryl's silky soft hair.

cheryl traveled her lips higher, over the other side of toni's neck until she reached the destination of her lips, smirking into the kiss. toni's thumbs caressed her face as they breathed each other in. toni pushed cheryl back at an angle and the red head came in with equal force pushing toni back, panting and moaning into her mouth, the kiss was getting heated fast and all the energy traveled down to their cores.

cheryl's lips hesitated when her phone started to ring. she pulled back but only made it an inch away when toni pulled her back in.

"ignore it." she groaned. so cheryl did. letting the phone ring until it stopped. she dug her nails into the soft skin of toni's back and drug her hands higher to find the clasp of her bra. just as she was about to unhook it her phone rang again. 

cheryl grunted and blindly reached her phone as she, reluctantly, pulled away. she looked at the contact on the screen as toni leaned back on her hands.

"who is it?" toni panted out, her chest raising and falling heavily.

"ugh it's my hateful mother." cheryl swiped to answer the call. "why are you calling night hag?" she deadpanned.

_"cheryl just do what i say, keep your bow close"_

cheryl rolled her eyes and toni smirked devilishly. she leaned forward and attached her lips to her neck, cheryl releasing an inaudible moan as she tilted her head back, her ear still pressed to the phone drowning out whatever bullshit penelope is spitting. toni slid a hand up the front of her stomach and cupped her breast over her bra, giving it a squeeze.

_"cheryl... you don't know where the keller boy is, do you?"_

cheryl's ears picked up when she heard her mom mention kevin, but she could hardly form words right now.

"um- he uh-" cheryl cut her self off and bit down on her lip when toni sucked her earlobe into her mouth.

_"cheryl!"_

"he's in a bunker in the forrest." cheryl blurted and didn't even wait to hear why her mother needed to know where he was. she was so turned on and could barely think. she hung up the phone and threw it on the bed as toni released her ear and sat up to laugh.

"now where were we." cheryl smirked and unhooked her girlfriends bra, quickly getting rid of it, tossing it somewhere on the floor. cheryl latched on to one of toni's breast, circling her lips around a perked nipple.

"fuck cher." toni rasped out re-tangling her fingers in cheryl's hair, pulling her closer. 

cheryl spent about 6 minutes worshipping her favorite part of toni's body. well, every part was her favorite part, but she had an especial appreciation for her breast. she loved they way they felt in her hands, and in her mouth, she couldn't get enough.

she forced herself her stop, or else she'd do this all night. she had once before and it was excruciatingly tortuous for toni, she ended up coming just from that.

she found her lips again and she could tell toni was worked up and ready for more by the way her tongue expertly took over her mouth. she blindly reached for her bra clasp and removed it, tossing it God knows where. she pulled away and pushed cheryl by her shoulders until her back came in contact with the mattress, her head just barely hanging over the side of the bed.

toni, still sitting straight up, pulled her hair back and over her shoulder before leaning down to suck messily at her neck, trailing down until she reached cheryl breast. while toni absolutely loved this part of cheryl, she was more fond of her ass. 

after an equal amount of teasing toni trailed her lips down cheryl's stomach, lips painting every inch of skin she could reach. she kissed a line across the hem of her underwear, sucking a dark purple mark into the skin below her belly button. she hooked her fingers into her panties and drug them down her milky legs, and repositioned herself in between cheryl's legs. 

she slid her hands under cheryl's thighs and threw them over her shoulders. she stuck her tongue out a drew a wet line on cheryl inner thigh closer and closer to where cheryl wishes she would hurry up and be. she stopped a mere inch away from her awaiting destination and skipped to the other side, ghosting her breath over cheryl's wet center, causing the redhead to shiver and whine.

"toni" she huffed.

"relax"

toni drew another wet trail and attached her lips to the skin of her inner thigh, so so close to where cheryl  _needs_  her. she sucked on the heated skin until a mark was left and pulled back with a suction sound, placing a final kiss to the art, as she calls it, on her skin. 

she finally turned her attention to cheryl's core, blowing cool air on her heated center, before licking a single stripe through her folds, moaning appreciatively at her taste. she pressed her tongue deeper into her, licking another stripe, reveling in the sounds coming from girls mouth.

she circled her clit with the tip of her tongue, starting slow, then speeding up, then slowing down again, switching speeds randomly, completely throwing her girl off, but the way her back was arching off the bed, and her fingers gripping the sheets, she knew she was enjoying it.

toni lowered her tongue and circled her entrance before slipping it inside.

"shit" cheryl gasped and tried to push herself away from toni's mouth. toni gripped her hips and pulled her back.

"uh uh don't run." toni smirked and pushed her tongue back into cheryl's entrance, swirling and curling her tongue every which way. cheryl was a mess.

" _Goood..._  toni _fuck."_

toni removed her tongue and quickly replaced it with her finger, sliding in and out of her before adding a second one. cheryl's hips bucked up, and toni used her free hand to push them back down into the bed. she circled her clit with her tongue to the same rhythm of her thrusting fingers, gradually speeding up. she closed her lips around her clit and sucked as she curled her fingers up into her spot.

cheryl's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned out toni's name followed by different variations of  _shit_  and  _fuck._ she pulled at the bedsheets beneath her before gripping and pulling toni's hair, searching for an anchor.

toni pressed her fingers into cheryl's spot on every thrust as she continued to suck fervently on her clit. she felt cheryl walls start to squeeze her fingers and her moans and whimpers were becoming more desperate. 

"cum for me babygirl" toni growled and cheryl squeezed her eyes shut tightly and gripped tighter at toni's hair as she let go, toni's name falling from her lips in a high pitch cry. toni continued her movements slowing down gradually to help cheryl ride out her high until her body relaxed with a huff. 

toni slowly removed her fingers and pressed one final kiss to her center before sitting up on her knees. she licked her fingers clean as she watched her girl friend recover. her eyes still closed mouth parted and eyebrows furrowed. 

toni readjusted herself so she was straddling cheryl. the redhead opened her eyes and released a breath and toni giggled at her before leaning down and capturing her lips, sliding her tongue into her mouth to share her taste. cheryl moaned into her mouth as she tasted herself on toni's tongue. toni pulled back as she stared into cheryl's eyes, completely filled with lust.

"your turn." cheryl said lowly and she rose up and pushed toni down on the opposite side of the bed. 

cheryl drop her lips on toni's, taking control of the kiss and toni let her. cheryl tilted her head and opened her mouth wide into the kiss, shoving her tongue in toni's mouth, both of them breathing heavily. 

cheryl's right hand slid up toni's stomach and cupped her right breast, squeezing and kneading it. toni groaned into her mouth as her hands greedily palmed cheryl's back side, digging her nails into her skin.

cheryl trailed her lips down to toni's neck, as the hand on her breast made it's way down the plane of toni's stomach. she cupped her center over her panties and groaned at how soaked they were. 

cheryl sat up and basically ripped them off toni's legs, tossing them over her shoulder. she leaned back down, settling between toni's legs and reclaimed her lips, the kiss was hungry and a little sloppy. loud smacking and panting filling the room. cheryl trailed her lips back down to toni's neck, sucking forcefully on her pulse point, not giving a single fuck if a mark was left. usually if they marked each other they would do it in places that could easily be covered by clothing. but right now cheryl didn't care and neither did toni.

cheryl slid her hand back down toni's stomach until her fingers came in contact with toni's wet center. cheryl circled toni's clit with the pads of her fingers in quick circles, and her lips started to descend, toni knowing exactly where they were going.

cheryl closed her lips around toni's breast, digging her teeth into it and pulling back before releasing it and closing her lips around it again.

"cheryl  _fuck"_ toni arched her back and cheryl took more of her into her mouth. 

cheryl slid her fingers further down into toni's slick heat and slid two fingers into toni's entrance, pumping at a strong steady pace. toni dug her finger nails into cheryl's shoulders, as she moaned out loudly. 

cheryl released toni's breast and latched onto the other one. toni's back arched again and cheryl took the advantage to slide her hand under toni's back. she pulled toni closer to her and rose up bringing toni with her, settling the girl in her lap, her mouth and fingers never leaving where they were currently. cheryl pressed into the small of toni's back to push her down further on her fingers, and patted her rear to encourage her to ride her fingers.

toni rolled her hips on cheryl's fingers matching her rhythm. her head fell back as her fingers found their way into her hair. cheryl, mouth still latched on toni's breast, not planning on releasing any time soon, curled her fingers into toni's spot and the pinkette gasped and tightened her grip on her hair.

"fu-  _shit"_ toni, hips having a mind of their own, rode her fingers faster and cheryl quickly caught up matching her rhythm.

cheryl felt toni's walls start to squeeze her fingers and she finally released her breast with a pop to look at her girlfriend, her eyes shut tight and head thrown back. cheryl thought she looked so beautiful like this, in complete bliss, riding her fingers. cheryl slid her hand up her back and gripped the back of her neck forcing her head up.

"look at me." she murmured.

toni eyes fluttered open and locked on cheryl's, her mouth parted as she breathed heavily and continued grinding on cheryl.

"let go." 

toni's hips became more sloppy and she lost her rhythm. she tried her hardest to keep her eyes on cheryl but her impending orgasm was overwhelming. she shut her eyes and slammed her forehead against cheryl's.

" _fuck"_

toni's hips stuttered then stiffened and cheryl continued moving in and out of toni to help ride out her high. she kissed toni softly as she came down, so slowly their lips were basically just pressed lightly together. cheryl slowly removed her fingers, and pulled away from toni. she stuck her middle finger in her mouth and licked toni's arousal off. she removed her finger from her mouth with a pop and stuck her pointer finger up to toni's mouth. she closed her mouth around cheryl's finger and hummed deeply as she licked her own arousal off.

toni threw her leg off cheryl's lap and fell down at the head of the bed with a huff. cheryl followed and fell on her back next to toni, the both of them staring at the ceiling. 

"step 3.5... check" cheryl smiled.

toni giggled and rolled over, snuggling her head in the crook of cheryl's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed that, if not my bad or whatever.
> 
> also, for those of you that read 10 years, i have a sequel coming real soon :)


End file.
